memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:7 of 42
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! FlashTrek Hi, I noticed you were working on an article about FlashTrek -- what you might not know is that someone else already wrote such an article -- and it was deleted since this database is meant for "fan fiction" or "independant gaming" style articles.. the fact is that, for the purposes of citing our sources, we have decided to only rely on sources that are licensed to legally use the "star trek" name -- meaning that home-made, fandom gaming is outside the scope of our database. Perhaps there is a possibility of listing Flash Trek in a subsection of our "fan fiction" page once the article "FlashTrek" is deleted tomorrow. By the way, a " " notice is an official nomination on our site, according to . I noticed you removed it without registering any discussion or commentary on the matter. Keep in mind that if you persist in violating policy, you can and will be warned or possibly banned from editing this site -- making edits in violation of policy is considered "vandalism", especially when you remove an official addition by one of your fellow contributors. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 19:49, 27 February 2006 (UTC)